


Write To Me

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Draco never followed through when he promised to write to Viktor. Now, several years later, Viktor is in England for a Quidditch match and wants to see him.





	Write To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 26 - Prompts: Jaded / share, Kink: food smut (very mildly used). This is a fic idea I’ve had for a while, so I’m testing it out now and it may turn into a full, long fic later on!

_Dear Draco,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well.  
  
I am attending a Quidditch match in England next Friday and plan to stay in the country for the weekend. I would like us to meet up for dinner, if you are available. Perhaps somewhere in Muggle London, to avoid the crowds.  
  
Write me back and let me know if you are interested.  
  
Yours truly,  
Viktor Krum_  
  
\--  
  
Draco shivered in the cold evening air, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his black trench coat as he glanced around. He was used to the streets of non-Wizarding London, and he had never been approached there, but sometimes, he still found himself looking over his shoulder for anyone who happened to be following him.  
  
Things had changed a lot since the Battle of Hogwarts, but his life was, in spite of circumstances, going decently well. Still, while things weren’t hard, they were far from easy. He was Secret Keeper for a home in Italy where his parents lived, and though he missed them dearly, his visits were few and far between. Too many idiots, still loyal to the fallen Dark Lord, wanted his family - and several other former Death Eaters - dead, and he knew many often followed him hoping he would lead them to his parents. He could not risk exposing them.  
  
Things continued to change all around Draco, both in his life and in the lives of his friends. Many moved away, determined to leave bad memories behind, and Draco was one of the few left in England who chose to remain. Thanks to the Malfoy fortune, he never truly had to work, and that was privilege he appreciated more than ever now, as it meant he didn’t have to weed out employers who would hold his past against him.  
  
And still, things continued to change. He’d fallen in and out of love more times than he cared to count, and in between those times had many silent, quick flings. If Pansy were still around, she might have tried to keep him in check before he got involved with the wrong sort of people. Truth be told, he didn’t really need her admittedly impressive intuition to tell him when the person he was dating was bad news. Draco always knew instinctively when his new partner meant trouble. He also often found that he didn’t quite care.  
  
The only thing constant in Draco’s life were the letters Viktor wrote to him every year on his birthday - ones Draco never even replied to. After the first two, they had all been accompanied by a postscript telling him to write back and tell Viktor to cease all communications if he no longer wanted to receive these birthday greetings. Draco had never written back then, either. And so, for the next several years, his birthday was marked by the arrival of long, flowing letters in a neat but scribble-like hand, detailing everything that had happened to Viktor over the past 365 days. Draco always thought each letter would be the last. They never were.  
  
A part of Draco felt bad for never sending him a message back, for silently stowing his greeting letters away in a drawer in a desk in his father’s old study, which was now, he supposed, his own. But for some reason, something held him back. Maybe he felt that Viktor, a passionate social activist, would have very strong and negative opinions about his family’s part in the Dark Lord’s cause. Or maybe, after dating two Quidditch players - one who cheated on him, and one who had to leave him when her family, fans, and manager didn’t approve of him - he wasn’t really interested in carrying on any more relationships, platonic or otherwise, with Wizarding athletes.  
  
Or maybe it was the fact that their brief time spent together during Draco’s fourth year at Hogwarts was the happiest he’d ever been, and he could never hope to replicate that.  
  
Draco never understood why Viktor had been so interested in him back then. Draco knew he’d been a little shit back in fourth year, but in hindsight, it made sense that everywhere he went, he’d been constantly annoyed by Viktor’s legion of fans following shortly behind him. It was not because Draco’s luck was terrible. It was because Viktor had been following him, working up the courage to talk to him - or, at least, that’s what Viktor claimed.  
  
Draco got the feeling that Karkaroff disapproved of Viktor’s courtship of Draco, which he noticed even though both parties tried to keep it a secret - but that made it all the more fun. They’d spent hours in the library as Draco’s friends looked on suspiciously from a distance, scanning them for any signs of non-platonic affections. They walked around school grounds talking about their lives and snuck into the Astronomy Tower at night to watch the stars and snog.  
  
“Vrite to me, promise?” Viktor asked, when he had to leave. Draco nodded, the promise fresh in his mind, and then… he never did. The Dark Lord rose again. His father rushed to serve him. Suddenly part of a much darker scheme than he’d ever dreamed, Draco felt that he didn’t deserve to hear back from Viktor, one of the few people who’d liked him for who he was and not what his name represented.  
  
Draco arrived outside the restaurant he would be meeting Viktor. After years of never returning his letters, he wasn’t sure what led him to agree to see Viktor. Maybe it was to seek closure for a relationship that never came to fruition out of Draco’s own fear. Maybe it was to boost his own self-esteem after five failed dates in a row followed by two months of barely leaving the Manor. Or, maybe, just maybe, he wanted to apologize, he wanted forgiveness. He felt that he had no right to expect that, after virtually ignoring Viktor for the past decade, but he couldn’t help hoping nonetheless.  
  
He pushed open the door to the restaurant, smiling politely at the member of staff who greeted him. His eyes swept the room, and it wasn’t long before he spotted the man he was supposed to meet seated at the far end of the room. He had a beard on him, now, and his round shoulders seemed to have grown broader over the years. His sharp features were prominent, even from a distance, and Draco could see those dark eyes widening when they fell on him.  
  
Viktor stood up as he Draco approached. He sort of wished he wouldn’t.  
  
“Draco,” Viktor said. Draco made fun of his accent, before, but now that he heard it again after all these years, he nearly crumbled at the memories it brought forth.  
  
“Viktor,” Draco replied coolly.  
  
Viktor pulled a chair out for him. Draco took it and watched as Viktor walked back to his seat opposite him. He always wondered why Viktor, someone who was graceful, athletic, and impeccable on a broomstick, never managed to carry that fluid suavity to the ground, and he came off brutish and rough here. Still, Draco would be lying if he said he didn’t find Viktor’s mannerisms charming, or the way he carried himself sexy as hell.  
  
“How have you been?” Viktor asked.  
  
“Well,” Draco said. It didn’t sound like the truth, but Draco felt he wasn’t being deceitful when he said it. “And you?”  
  
Viktor smiled. “You know how I’ve been, Draco. I’ve told you, every year.”  
  
“Hearing from you once a year hardly gives me a good idea of how you’ve truly been,” Draco replied.  
  
“Maybe I should increase my letters to once a month?” Viktor suggested, smiling.  
  
Draco looked away. A waitress came to take their orders. Once she walked off, Draco took a deep breath.  
  
“Look, Viktor,” he said. “I’m sorry I never wrote back. I was… busy.”  
  
Viktor cocked an eyebrow. “For ten years?”  
  
Draco needed to look away again. “I know how it looks, and how it sounds, but -”  
  
Viktor laughed. “It’s alright, Draco. I understand. Life can be complicated.”  
  
“It’s not alright. I’ve made some pretty bad mistakes,” Draco said. “You were nothing but kind to me. You were one of the few who was, after the world changed again. I shouldn’t have treated you like I did.”  
  
Viktor considered him for a moment. “I’ll admit, I vas hurt my your lack of replies. It vouldn’t have been so hard to send a simple thank you now and then, maybe. But I understood. Ve didn’t have much time together, Draco, and I consider that a bit of a crime - but I learned much about you in that time.”  
  
The waitress returned, setting their food down on the table.  
  
“Enough vit the serious talk,” Viktor announced. “Tell me, vat have you been up to?”  
  
Draco look a bite of his pasta. “Nothing. And I mean that. It’s almost embarrassing, actually.”  
  
“We could all do with a little bit of doing nothing sometimes.”  
  
“I suppose, but there’s such a thing as too much nothing.” He looked up and watched as Viktor cut a piece of his steak and placed it into his mouth. Draco found himself swallowing nervously. He’d always been a little… fixated with food. It usually didn’t affect him out on dates, but for some reason, with Viktor, it was different. He found himself staring a little too long at the way Viktor’s lips wrapped around each piece of meat, and how his tongue darted out to lick at a bit of gravy on the corner of his lips.  
  
Viktor noticed him staring. “Have I got something on my face?”  
  
Draco quickly looked away, shaking his head. “No.”  
  
Viktor smiled, and Draco wondered if he knew what Draco was thinking. He cut off more of his steak and held it out on his fork, offering it to Draco. “Here. Have a taste.”  
  
Draco slowly leaned forward, taking the food in his mouth. He noticed Viktor’s gaze falling to his lips, watching him eat. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one with a thing for food. Or maybe it was more of an oral fixation.  
  
When Viktor spoke again, his voice was hoarse. “It’s a good steak, no? We can share it.”  
  
Draco didn’t think he could handle sharing food that way for a whole meal. He might burst into flames. He politely declined, and he thought he caught a hint of disappointment from Viktor as he did so.  
  
They ate in silence for a while, casting quick glances at each other every now and then. Draco tried to keep his thoughts clean, but it was difficult when Viktor occasionally looked like he was French kissing his vegetables.  
  
As they finished up, Draco spoke once more. “Again, I’m truly sorry for leaving you in the dark. I should have at least told you I was busy, or that it would be hard for me to write back.”  
  
Viktor smiled. “I feel in my heart that I forgive you, but there is a bit of a remaining sting,” he said. “Perhaps, ven that goes away, I can tell you for sure that I do.”  
  
“Are you implying that you’re going to keep writing me?”  
  
“As long as you vrite back, certainly. Unless you’re still busy?”  
  
“No. No, not nearly as much as I used to be. In fact, with all the nothing I’ve been doing, I’m not busy at all.”  
  
“In that case,” Viktor said. “Perhaps we could skip the vriting. And go straight to seeing each other in person.”  
  
Draco shook his head. “It’s not going to work.”  
  
“Vy not?”  
  
“Things are… different, now. Harder.”  
  
Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Harder than trying to hide our relations from the entire school vith my fans towing behind me everywhere? And harder than trying to stop the news from reaching the gossip magazines ven some began to find out?”  
  
Despite himself, Draco chuckled. He wondered where the sound came from. It had been a long time since he’d heard it. “You know what I mean. The world’s changed. People like me… we have to lay low. Keep our heads down.”  
  
“You are very pessimistic.”  
  
“Jaded, perhaps.”  
  
“So nothing’s changed, then.”  
  
They shared a quiet laugh.  
  
“I never did know what you saw in me,” Draco said.  
  
“You’re intelligent. Resourceful. Good-looking. Vat’s not to like?” Viktor replied.  
  
Draco noted the present tense. He watched as Viktor’s hand began to move across the table to rest over Draco’s, and he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. The touch felt familiar, and a small spark seemed to originate from it, filling Draco with a strange but welcome warmth.  
  
“It might not be safe for you to be with me. There are crazy people out there,” Draco said.  
  
“Then ve keep it a secret, just like the old days,” Viktor replied. “Only ve’ll be less reckless, now.”  
  
“Things aren’t that simple.”  
  
“No, of course not,” Viktor smiled. “I didn’t mean they vere. Nothing vill be easy. But ve can give it a try. A chance.”  
  
Draco considered him. He looked carefully into those dark eyes, ones he thought were grumpy and sullen before, but lit up so easily around him.  
  
“Don’t you want to see vhere this can go?” Viktor asked, smiling. Draco caught a hint of sadness in his voice, an honest glimpse at how much he cared for Draco. How much he’d _always_ cared for Draco.  
  
Draco wondered, suddenly, what he’d lost by giving up all those years they could have been together. “Yes. I do. But I need… a little more time. Before we do this in person.”  
  
Draco wondered if this would be the last straw. If Viktor would decide he wasn’t worth it. That didn’t happen.  
  
“Vell then,” Viktor smiled, lifting Draco’s hand and brushing his lips against it. Draco felt a flush rise to his cheeks. “Vrite to me, promise?”  
  
This time, Draco knew he would follow through. “Yes, I promise.”


End file.
